spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Balls
, SCBA-Luis |directed = |animate = |title card = }} Haunted Balls is the second episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 49th episode overall. Plot The team visit LeBron as they get him to go to a Haunted Mansion! But what lies inside of this place to spook the living daylights out of all of them. Transcript 30th. LeBron, after still trying to get the team on his side again is still sitting by himself with the place being cold as heck as it is October, shivering himself to death. LeBron: Where the hell is the air conditioning when you need it? looks at the wall as he turns dizzy because he hasn’t taken his medicine again. The doors burst open from someone opening it. It’s Larry dressed up like Hagrid from Harry Potter. Larry: Sorry ‘bout that. LeBron: Why did you do that?! You scared the living s*** out of me! Larry: It’s nearly Halloween. Have a little leeway in the scare department. LeBron: Yes, because leaving me to have a heart attack was nice. So, who was the person who agreed yes on this? SpongeBob: Me. Because you need some help. LeBron: I’m on medication. That’s all the help I need. SpongeBob: Who told you to go on medication? LeBron: In my head, my dad told me. Larry: I guessed that. LeBron: So, are you finally accepting my proposal. Been 9 long days without you guys. Patrick: 'Killed yourself inside. LeBron: Something like that. Lexi: Come on, coach. Let's go to our Halloween place. The Haunted Mansion. LeBron: If Eddie Murphy is there, I leave because that movie was crap even for Nutty Professors standards. walk towards the mansion on a hill which maybe is this haunted mansion that the team are talking about. LeBron is looking around for something. SpongeBob: Coach, you can stop looking around. Eddie Murphy isn't there. LeBron: No, but that ball that possessed me might be back again. SpongeBob: You didn't destroy it? LeBron: No, so we might have another usage of it or the dead might start to come to life again. Lexi: This isn't Shaun of the Dead. More like Sponge of the Dead. SpongeBob: Why me? Lexi: You seem like the main star of the team. LeBron: The black guy dies? Larry: I can imagine that. LeBron: Well, don't. Because I don't want you to. 'kay? have reached the "original" haunted mansion that is on top of a hill. Patrick: I'm sure I've seen this before. goes through a notebook that he owns as it has all the mansion appearances in films and television. Nah, first time. SpongeBob: Sure. I bet you have. Patrick: Let's not dwell on that. Go inside, come on. open the door as it hits a wall and breaks off the hinges. LeBron: That's a very faulty door. and Larry go upstairs and the three others stay downstairs as the three downstairs run into a unknown zombie as SpongeBob kicks it into a wall. SpongeBob: Yeah, Sponge of the Dead. Bring it on!!! shines a torch into a room which has nothing in it. Lexi: There's nothing here. Let's go try the next room. is then invaded by a ghost invading her soul. Lexi: Don't just stand there. Help me. Larry: I can't, I'm only a bit squeamish. Lexi: MY SOUL IS GETTING SUCKED OUT AND REPLACED AND YOU ARE SQUEAMISH? Larry: Yes, don't judge me. Lexi: Oh, I won't. original soul is now dead as she is changed and the ball let's go of her. Larry: Lexi, are you okay? Lexi: Something must have gone wrong because I feel the same and there is nothing different. Let's go with the other three. the other three are at some spiraling stairs to a unknown dingy dark basement as they open the first door that they see to find an empty basketball range. LeBron: You've got to be kidding! It's always following me. Basketball. When can I ever escape it? Ash Ghost: When you die of course! LeBron: That voice sounds familiar. appears as a ghost in front of them. Ash Ghost: So, I'm back for the fourth time. SpongeBob: So, what are you gonna do now? Ash Ghost: Soul sucking. Patrick: That's impossible. Ash Ghost: Not for you. But for me, it's easy as soul pie. SpongeBob: How does that taste? Ash Ghost: his mouth Noice. and Lexi end up in the basketball range. Larry: Hey, you found it! Ash Ghost: And Larry, how would you know? Larry: Because this used to be my place until about 2 years ago. I moved out because I never wanted live in a place like... his fingers as he thinks about what kind of place.. SpongeBob: The Shrieking Shack Prisoner of Azkaban. Larry: Sure, I don't know what the hell you are talking about. soul sucking ball is thrown at them as it sucks the wall. Larry throws a unknown vacuum to LeBron. LeBron: Hey, Ghastly! Ash Ghost: What did you say? LeBron: It's time for you to get sucked. ends up in the hoover as Larry stops recording on his IFishPhone. LeBron: Nice work there, comrade! high fives Larry as they escape the hell-hole of the house. LeBron: So, ready for us to be back? The others: Hell yeah! LeBron: Good, because I have to train you guys twice as hard! of their faces end up like ~ WTF? as they follow him to the gym for the next session of training. credits scene, Lexi in her bathroom at home. Lexi: So, after that. How come I still feel fine, it's not like I'm a skeleton. hair changes into a different color, from black to a light brown. Lexi: What the-? finds out what this is as she giddily screeches to herself. Lexi: What about someone I like? transforms into Karen Gillian. Lexi (Karen Gillian): Awesome, but Scottish. I've got to show the guys about this! Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:SBCA Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV